User talk:Koala MeatPie
Mindless Banter Your name disturbs me. ;D - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 18:34, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah I've had roo before but Koala...that's scary! --Xasxas256 19:01, 20 November 2006 (CST) *Wow, lol, ty, I can't Firgure out how to .. PM? Do you just go to the user's page and edit in the Discussions? Or Better yet, Where is the general Walkthrough for Wiki? And not the Edit topics, that I have no problems with, Thank You, :If someone leaves a message on your talk page, reply in the same place. Otherwise edit their talk page, yes. For editing help, see Project:Editing guide. For how things work in general, you click edit and change stuff. --Fyren 21:37, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::You can look over my user page, there's a help guide there. --Xasxas256 21:39, 20 November 2006 (CST) *Ha, I actually just come from there, thank you for your help, So have you people been traking me? Out of the thousands of GWW users, where did you Find me? :Well I saw Bexor posting here and saw that name and thought you're probably an Aussie too ;) --Xasxas256 21:54, 20 November 2006 (CST) *Actually I am Canadian, Koala MeatPie is both the name of a comic I draw / drew for the college newspaper. ::But Mapel Leaf Pie didn't have the same ring to it? :P Just some tips, you don't normally dot point talk page comments, you indent in one with ":" not "*". Also you can use: ~~~~ to automatically sign your talk page edits :) --Xasxas256 22:01, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Ahh, See, those are some things I wouldn't learn any other way, Is their a member directory or a forum to GWW? I created an account to help expend and, well, have fun. Koala MeatPie 22:05, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::Well there's the forum but I think it's about to be completely overhauled. Over at GWG there's a GuildWiki section. Is that what you mean? Or maybe Category:Helping out is more what you're looking for? --Xasxas256 22:33, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Just a few samples of what I draw, and why it was taken out after a semester: (Need to go, So, Just posting the links for now) ::http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i97/KoalaMeatPie/Santa-1.jpg ::http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i97/KoalaMeatPie/Chair-1.jpg ::http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i97/KoalaMeatPie/GrandPa-1.jpg :::Xas follows me everywhere. ;) And yes, I tend to go stalking the Aussies, lol. Your comics are really funny! I actualled lolled at the last two. :D I draw too, but mine are just character doodles. Also I have a helping guide too - User:Bexor/Helping Out. I tried to condense there the information from all over the place that I needed when I started. I had a lot of questions and the answers were scattered about everywhere. Hope it helps. And feel free to drop a note on my talk page if you need help. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 05:36, 21 November 2006 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC)